Ne me dis pas je t'aime
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Trahi et abandonné par sa famille, son amour et ses amis, Sasuke ne supporte plus le contact. Kakashi, son tuteur, est le seul à l’approcher mais le brutalise. Comment retrouver ce sentiment qu'est l'amour ? OOC,UA,Yaoi,Drama,Romance,Lemon,POV Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke, voire Kakashi.

Couples : SasuNaru.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété du grand et respecté Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ne me dis pas « je t'aime ».**

Seul dans ma chambre, écoutant en boucle « I won't see you tonight part 1 », je repense au passé. Mes parents, mon frère, mon ex, mes anciens amis… Tout a péri dans les flammes.

Je suis maudit depuis ma naissance, je me le suis tout le temps dit. Pourquoi est – ce qu'ils m'ont fait autant de mal ? C'est sûr, je n'étais pas un ange mais, de – là à tout brisé. Ma vie, mon être, mon âme et mon cœur. Ont – ils pensé à moi ? La réponse est non.

Depuis je souffre en silence, faisant tout le temps taire ma peine. Personne ne sait ce que j'endure. Peut – être mon tuteur, la seule personne que je côtoies. Et encore… Le seul moment où il peut me voir, c'est lors des repas. Le reste du temps, je suis au lycée et quand je rentre, je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre.

Mon monde est fait de noir, de sang, de douleur et de solitude. Rien ne me fait peur.

Sous un visage de porcelaine se cache une haine. Sous un regard de glace se cache une profonde tristesse. Dans un corps sans défauts se cache une envie de destruction.

Est encré en moi une souffrance indélébile.

Une trahison fait mal. Deux, ça vous crève le cœur. Trois, on commence à rendre l'âme. Quatre, le trépas nous guette. Cinq, la tombe est ouverte.

Après plus de cinq traîtrises, je suis encore debout. Bien sûr malgré moi. Et puis, debout est un bien grand mot. Je survis.

Pourquoi je vis ? Pour qui je vis ? Pour moi et les personnes qui comptent ? Personne ne compte… Qu'est – ce que je fous encore ici alors ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

Peut – être que je cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui pourra me sauver de l'enfer.

-Sasuke, à table !

Ferme – là, toi… Tu n'es pas mon père pour me donner des ordres.

J'attrape la télécommande et monte le son de la musique en me calant contre mon oreiller.

J'entends Kakashi monter les escaliers et tambouriner à la porte.

-Sasuke ! Baisse – moi cette musique de sauvage et viens à table !

La poignée bouge. Je soupire et baisse le son avant de me lever et d'aller lentement lui ouvrir. Il me jette un regard noir ; je reste impassible.

-Je descends dans deux minutes.

Il attrape mon bras et le serre.

-Enfonce – toi ça dans le crâne, petite merde. C'est moi qui commande ici.

Je lui fais lâcher mon bras et lui ferme la porte au nez.

-T'as intérêt de descendre et vite !

Enfoiré. Il m'énerve, je le hais. …Pourquoi suis – je encore ici ?

Sur un coup de tête, j'attrape un sac et enlève toutes les affaires de mon placard. J'ouvre la fenêtre et le balance en premier. Viens ensuite mon tour. Je mets prudemment mes pieds sur la rambarde et me laisse tomber. J'atterris correctement.

Je ramasse mes affaires et marche en direction du centre – ville, à 5 minutes de chez lui.

Je préfère prendre la fuite plutôt que de me faire encore tabasser. Parce que pour un oui ou pour un non, je reçois des coups.

Les bleus parcourent mon corps. Mais, je ne fais plus attention à la douleur, elle me parait faible, presque inexistante face à celle que j'endure tous les jours.

Je ne sais où je vais ; après tout, je n'ai personne à qui parler. Je m'installe dans une ruelle sombre dans un soupire.

Je me fais aborder par un gang de rue. Ils sont quatre. Trois garçons et une fille de mon âge.

-T'es sur mon territoire là. Dégage.

Je le regarde un instant puis me lève. Il a de longs cheveux châtains.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas.

Je cale mon sac sur mon épaule et passe au milieu du groupe. Je remarque qu'il y a une fille aux cheveux roses, un garçon avec une espèce de triangle sur les joues et un autre à la coupe au bol.

J'entends la fille murmure quelque chose comme « il va par là – bas ? » mais, n'en tient pas compte. Je continue mon chemin.

Je remarque un type aux cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval s'approcher de moi. Je baisse la tête.

Ses deux bras puissants me bloquent contre le mur.

-T'es mignon… Tu me laisses te prendre ?

-Dégage, enfoiré.

Je reçois un coup dans la mâchoire.

-Comment tu me parles, p'tit con ?!

Il me donne des coups dans l'estomac. Je gémis de douleur mais, ne crie pas. Je ne veux pas hurler pour cet homme. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

J'entends des pas et des voix qui disent d'arrêter.

L'homme devant moi s'en va en courant dans le sens opposé. La fille aux cheveux roses de tout à l'heure se penche vers moi.

-Mon Dieu, est – ce que tu vas bien ?

Mes bras tremblent, j'ai du mal à me relever. Elle tente de m'aider mais, je repousse son bras en lui hurlant dessus.

-Ne me touche pas !!

Le brun s'approche de moi d'un pas vif et m'agrippe par le col.

-Tu lui parles pas comme ça, tu piges ?

Son regard, aussi blanc que les nuages, est méprisant. Mais, il ne me fait pas peur. Je prends ses mains et le fait lâcher.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Tu te serais fait écraser, demi – portion ! Tu pourrais au moins la remercier.

-Je lui ai rien demandé.

-Pff… T'es qu'un p'tit bourge qui vient se faire baiser le cul toi, ça se reconnait tout de suite.

Je lui crache à la figure en lui jetant un regard haineux.

-Ferme – là.

Je reprends mon chemin. La fille me court après et attrape mon bras.

-Attends ! Tu es blessé… Je veux te soigner.

-Mais barres – toi, toi !

Je tire violemment mon bras et m'enfonce un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Sur ma route, je croise des junkies, des hommes saouls, des prostituées, des petits dealers et j'en passe.

Je me trouve un coin tranquille et m'assois. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Putain de vie de merde.

Le visage du brun apparait dans ma tête. Ces mots m'ont blessé, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

J'essaye de m'endormir, gardant toujours un œil ouvert au cas – où…

Vers deux heures du matin, un vieil homme, ayant visiblement trop bu, me demande une pièce. Je lui réponds agacé que je n'ai rien. Il s'éloigne en titubant.

Je me cale à nouveau contre mon sac. Je réajuste mon tee – shirt avant de me couvrir avec un deuxième manteau. Nous sommes vers la fin de l'automne et il faut dire qu'il ne fait plus très chaud.

Ce n'est pas ma première fugue, quand j'y repense. A chaque fois c'était la même. Je me faisais ramener chez Kakashi de force par deux policiers. Toujours les mêmes.

L'un devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, de longs cheveux blancs et m'agaçais au plus haut point. Il ne m'aimait pas non plus.

L'autre, au contraire, semblait m'apprécier. Il était blond et avait des yeux couleur océan. Il avait toujours le sourire. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Au commissariat, il restait toujours avec moi et m'offrait souvent un chocolat en papotant avec moi, comme si de rien n'était. Mais, j'avais souvent remarqué qu'il tentait de savoir pourquoi je fuguais. Il voulait que je me fasse ausculter par un médecin mais, je refusais toujours d'une manière assez violente.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit mes blessures…

Après quelques minutes de veille, je retente de me rendormir mais, des pas viennent dans ma direction. Je lève doucement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et remarque avec surprise que c'est un policier.

-Allez, lève toi va.

Et pas n'importe quel policier. C'est le blond de d'habitude.

Je me lève difficilement, la fatigue étant très présente. Il attrape mon sac et me prend la main.

-Je t'emmène chez moi pour la nuit. Il ne fait pas très chaud cette nuit.

-Qu'est – ce que vous faites là, à cette heure – ci ?

-… Je faisais ma ronde quand je t'ai vu…

-A deux heures du matin ?

-Oui…

Sa main est chaude, ça fait du bien…

-Pourquoi as – tu fugué, cette fois – ci ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Sasuke… Tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ? Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

-C'est ça…

Il soupire. Nous finissons la route en silence, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il me montre la chambre d'ami. Je le remercie et ferme la porte avec le verrou. Je plonge dans le lit et m'endors de suite, sans faire aucun rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne me dis pas je t'aime 02.**

Je me réveille doucement, réveiller quand même brutalement par de la musique style techno.

Je grogne en me levant. Je descends au rez – de – chaussée. Naruto danse avec une casserole et une poêle dans chaque main.

-Hum.

Il baisse la musique en me remarquant dans l'angle de la porte.

-Oups, désolé. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Un peu oui.

-Excuses – moi. J'ai préparé des pancakes, vas – y, installe – toi.

Je m'asseye sur la première chaise que je vois. Il me sert une tasse de café et mets le Nutella et le sirop d'érable sur la table.

Il joint ses mains et fait un grand sourire.

-Bon appétit !!

Je le regarde avant de lorgner sur les pancakes fumant.

J'attrape la fourchette et arrache un bout du gâteau. Je l'enfourne dans ma bouche avant de faire des traits sur le dessus du même pancake à l'aide de mon couvert.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si…c'est pas ça.

-Tu penses au moment où tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

-Hn.

-Ton tuteur va être encore violent ?

-De quoi tu parles, enfoiré ?! Il ne m'a jamais frappé !

-Menteur. A chaque fois qu'on te retrouvait, tu avais des bleus et c'était tout le temps quand tu fuguais. Alors ?

-…

-Je prends ton silence pour un oui.

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à la police ?

-C'est ma parole contre la sienne, abruti !!

-Calme – toi… T'as des marques. Avec ça, on peut prouver qu'il te bat. Il…te fait autre chose… ?

Je me crispe sur ma chaise.

-Comme quoi ?

-Il te…viole… ?

Je me lève brusquement.

-Mais n'importe quoi !!

-C'était juste une question…Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ?

-Parce que c'que tu dis que des conneries ! Il ne m'a jamais…

Des larmes de rages me trahissent.

Naruto vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Il m'a….il m'a…

-Chut, calme – toi, Sasuke…

-J't'en supplie, ne dis rien. Ca sera encore pire après…

-Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça Sasuke. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime. Pas quelqu'un qui se soulage sur toi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fugues.

-…faut que je rentre, il va me tuer sinon…

-Je crois que tu vas te faire incendier quand même. Je t'accompagne.

Je ne refuse pas. S'il peut m'épargner une gifle, directement après avoir passé la porte…

Le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes. Il toque à la porte deux fois. Je regarde mes pieds, essayant de contrôler mon sang froid.

Kakashi ouvre la porte. Je tombe sur ses yeux froids et remplis de mépris.

-Bonjour officier. Je vois que vous me ramenez Sasuke.

-Est – ce que nous pouvons parler un instant, sans Sasuke.

-…Bien évidemment.

Je monte directement dans ma chambre. En haut des escaliers, je jette un bref regard en bas. Kakashi me regarde du genre « tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ».

Je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre. Je m'adosse contre ma porte et observe la pièce. Mes yeux s'étirent en remarquant des barreaux à ma fenêtre et la poignée absente.

Je vais toucher les barres de fer pour me convaincre que c'est bien la réalité. Je fonce vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je tombe sur Kakashi.

-J'allais toquer, justement.

-C'est quoi ces putains de barreaux ?! Depuis quand je suis dans une prison !?

-C'est moi qui commande ici, petite merde. Tu devrais être content que je te loge et que je te nourris. Fin de la parenthèse. Tu t'es encore fait remarquer, t'es content ? Toujours le même flic en plus. Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ? Tu l'aimes ? C'est par lui que tu veux te faire baiser ?!

Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je recule jusqu'à rencontrer mon lit.

-Tu ne m'apportes que des emmerdes… Je devrais sérieusement songer à te foutre à la porte.

-Ben fais-le ! Ca serait une libération pour moi !

Je reçois une violente gifle, qui me fait tomber sur le lit.

-Depuis quand tu réponds toi !

Il grimpe sur moi et attrapant mes poignets.

-Non !! Dégage ! Ne me touche pas !!

-Ta gueule, p'tit con ! T'es soumis, t'entends !! Soumis !! C'est moi le patron ! Toi, tu fermes ta p'tite gueule de pédale et t'écarte les jambes !! C'est tout c'que t'as à faire !!

Je serre les dents en essayant de me défaire de son emprise.

-Lâche – moi connard !! J'vais t'faire finir ta vie en tôle !! J'vais te crever, t'entends !! J'vais te crever !!

-Lâchez – le Hatake Kakashi !!

Je sursaute et remarque Naruto. Son revolver est levé ; il est prêt à tirer.

-Descendez immédiatement.

Il lorgne sur moi et me jette un regard mauvais. Il descend et lève ses mains. Naruto s'approche hâtivement de lui et lui passe les menottes. Il sort un talkie – walkie et prévient ses collègues que Kakashi a été arrêté. Rapidement, une petite armée de policiers arrivent et embarquent mon tuteur.

Son regard est toujours sur moi, plein de haine. « On se reverra »… Voilà ce que veulent dire ses yeux…

Naruto s'approche de moi et m'enlace amicalement.

-C'est fini Sasuke. Tu es libre.

Je fonds dans les bras du blond qui me caresse tendrement le dos en m'embrassant la tempe.

Je me calme progressivement.

-Qu'est – ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

-Ben, déjà, tu devrais porter plainte pour coups et blessures. Et pour viol aussi. Après, il y aura un jugement, ça peut prendre longtemps mais, pour l'instant, tu devrais être en sécurité. On va le mettre en cellule pour un bon moment.

-Et j'vais aller où ?

-Hum…Normalement, tu devrais aller en foyer mais, si tu le permets, je…je veux bien te prendre chez moi…C'est pas très grand mais, tu devrais t'y sentir bien. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas très amusant de vivre avec un flic. Mais, j'suis plutôt sympa, non ?

Je hoche la tête avant de soupirer.

-C'est une histoire de dingue…

-Ouais, c'est sûr… Mais, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais habiter combien de temps chez toi ?

-Le temps que tu voudras. Je vais juste demander la permission du juge dans la matinée. Et ce soir, si t'es toujours d'accord, tu emménages chez moi !

-Hn…

-Tu…Il faut que tu voies un docteur Sasuke. Pour les preuves et tout, tu sais…

Je me regroupe sur moi – même.

-Je sais que cette idée ne t'enchante pas mais, c'est pour les besoins de l'enquête. Pas de preuves, pas de mise en cellule, tu le sais.

-…quand… ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Cet après – midi.

-Ok…

Il me caresse une nouvelle fois le dos en me jetant un regard compatissant.

-Je sais que c'est dur mais, je suis là, oublie pas.

-Mmh…

-Je peux t'avouer quelque chose Sasuke ?

-…vas – y…

-Je crois que…je t'aime b-

-Ferme là !!!!

Je me lève subitement en l'assassinant du regard.

-Sasuk-

-Ne dis plus jamais ça !! Ne dis plus jamais ces mots !!

Les policiers remontent en trompe, alerté par mes cris.

-Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu-

-L'amour, ça n'existe pas !! C'est que des conneries !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ne me dis pas je t'aime 03.**

Il me regarde, interloqué.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais ce que je dis ! Ne dis plus jamais ces mots là devant moi !

Mon regard est dur et sans appel.

-D'accord…Excuses – moi, je…Je ne le dirais plus…

Je détourne mon regard puis vais jusqu'à mon armoire pour préparer une valise. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux. Je sens son regard posé dans mon dos.

-...pardon de m'être emporté...

-Non, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû penser que tu n'aimeras pas entendre ces mots. Tu n'as pas dû l'entendre souvent...

-Hn. Bref, tiens, mon sac... Je vais aller en cours, comme ça je vais directement à l'hôpital, je suppose.

-Je viendrais te chercher vers 14 heures. Ca ira plus vite.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Bon...Fait attention à toi.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va.

Je reste debout une dizaine de minutes, imprimant ce qui vient de se passer.

Ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre...

Je prends mon sac de cours et me dirige vers mon lycée. Il est bientôt 10 heures, l'heure habituelle du mardi matin.

Je me ferais siffler par deux ou trois mecs et sauter au cou par un troupeau de filles.

Vers 14 heures, Naruto arrive dans sa voiture de service, ce qui provoque les interrogations de tous.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher devant le lycée.

Il rigole avec gêne.

-Désolé. T'auras qu'à dire que j'suis de ta famille.

-Ouais, c'est ça... Mon copain, pendant que t'y es.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Je serai fier d'être désigné comme étant ton petit ami.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Vraiment trop bizarre...

-C'est quoi ces remarques à la con ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'aime pas comment tu agis avec moi. Déjà le baiser de tout à l'heure...Et maintenant des sous – entendus...

-Ah, désolé. Ca te gêne que je sois aussi familier ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Pardon, je ne recommencerai plus.

-Hn.

Le trajet se finit dans le silence.

-Près ?

-Non. Mais, si je veux qu'il aille en prison pour le reste de sa misérable vie, je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

-C'est vrai... Mais, je serai avec toi, t'inquiète.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges s'approche de nous.

-Bonjour messieurs, je suis le docteur Yuuhi Kurenaï. Je suis censée recevoir ce jeune homme, si je ne m'abuse ?

-En effet, docteur. Je suis le lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto et aussi le tuteur de Sasuke.

Je tourne vivement ma tête vers lui. Naruto me jette un bref regard avant de me pousser dans le dos.

-C'est parti.

Il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'on en discutera après.

-Bien. Vous avez son livret de famille et son carnet de santé ?

-Oui.

Il tend le tout au docteur qui les feuillette brièvement.

-Bien. Tu peux te déshabiller et t'asseoir ici.

Je soupire bruyamment.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Naruto sort un appareil photo de son sac et s'approche de la table.

-Tu fais quoi là ?!

-Je dois prendre des photos pour l'enquête.

-L'ordonnance du médecin ne suffit pas ?!

-Non. Je n'en prends pas beaucoup.

Je le regarde méchamment avant de retirer mes vêtements.

Je vois le docteur grimacer et Naruto murmurer un « mon dieu ».

Je garde juste mon boxer. Elle s'approche de moi et touche du bout des doigts les contusions et les bleus qui tatouent l'intégralité de mon corps.

-Effectivement, on remarque beaucoup de plaies. Sur toutes les parties de son corps en fait... Il y a des bleus monstrueux, de la grosseur de la paume d'une main. Avec quoi te frappe t – il ?

-Tout... Il me met des calottes, des coups de pied, un club de golf, des ceintures, des morceaux de bois... Et j'en passe.

-Il t'a déjà forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ?

Naruto arrête de prendre des photos et lorgne sur moi. Je le regarde vite fait avant de répondre dans un soupire.

-Oui...

-A quel âge ça a commencé ?

-Un an après mon placement chez lui...Donc, vers 11, 12 ans je dirais.

-Combien de fois ?

-J'en sais rien moi...Vous croyez que je m'amuse à compter le nombre de fois où il me viole ?

-C'est important. Réfléchi.

-...Ca fait longtemps que ça dure, docteur. J'ai 16 ans maintenant... Ca peut bien aller jusqu'aux 300 fois, vous savez... Si ce n'est plus. En quatre ans, il s'en passe des choses...

-Il faisait ça régulièrement ?

-2 fois par semaine, à peu près...

-Est – ce que tu sais pourquoi il lève la main sur toi ?

-Non...

-Il faudrait peut – être le lui demander, non ?

-Hn...

Elle continue son auscultation en silence.

Naruto prend encore quelques photos et observe ensuite ses gestes.

Elle me prescrit de la crème et des médicaments à prendre. Nous sortons après l'avoir remercié.

-Alors raconte, je t'écoute ? T'es mon tuteur ?

-Ouais...J'ai demandé la permission au juge des enfants pour m'occuper de toi jusqu'à la majorité. Et peut – être plus, si tu le souhaites...

-Non, c'est bon. A mes 18 ans, je me tire à l'autre bout de la planète.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi en ne disant rien. Je remarque un vague air triste mais je chasse vite cette image de ma tête.

-Mmh... Tu voudrais vivre où ?

-Aux Etats – Unis. J'en ai ma claque du Japon et de cette ville de merde.

-Tu ne peux pas tout simplement changer de ville au lieu d'aller parcourir le monde ?

-Non. Trop de souvenirs ici.

-Justement. Eloigne – toi juste de quelques kilomètres, non ?

Je m'arrête au milieu de la route et le regarde.

-Mais, qu'est – ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

-Rien, c'est vrai, pardon... Mais, tu peux comprendre que je t'-... Enfin, bref, tu m'as compris.

-Arrête tes salades. De 1, je t'ai dit que l'amour, c'était des conneries et de 2, dire « je t'aime », c'est sacré. On dit pas ça à la légère. Ca à du sens. Et pour moi, « je t'aime », c'est pour un couple. Or, on n'est pas un couple et on en sera jamais un.

-Faut jamais dire jamais.

-...Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu m'as dans ton collimateur ?

-Prends ça comme tu veux, Sasuke... Si ça te plait de croire ça.

Il m'offre un sourire charmeur. Je fronce les sourcils.

Il est trop ambigu. Moi, je sais que notre relation est celle d'un gars avec un autre gars. Des connaissances. Des amis, grand maximum.

Je monte dans la voiture. Sa main frôle la mienne lorsque l'on met nos ceintures de sécurités.

Je ne dis rien.

Il faudra que j'éclaircisse les choses avec lui. Il faudra qu'il se mette dans le crâne que lui et moi, c'est dans ses rêves.


End file.
